


Stars

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Avengers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: And he loved Jane. And Jane loved Thor.





	Stars

The hall was golden, and Odin’s sliver throne was out of place. Thor was nervous to see his father. At first Odin didn’t notice him. ‘Father,’ He said. ‘Ah, Thor,’ He said. ‘You’re an amazing fighter,’ Thor rolled his eyes. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘I’m in love,’ His son said. ‘With whom?’ Odin asks looking his son in the eyes. ‘Dr. Jane Of House Foster,’ He said, ‘Is she high born?’

‘I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter to me,’

‘Okay,’ Said the father of the gods.

‘Father, I want to be mortal,’ the thunder god looked at his father. ‘Why?’ Asked his father. ‘I love Jane, I want to be with her, so write my name in the stars,’

‘Thor—,’

‘Give my powers to Loki or to anyone — I just want to be with Jane,’ He pleaded. ‘Well,’ He went to grab his specter, and put it on his son’s head. ‘Goodbye Thor,’

 

  
He wore a black t-shirt, green pants and brown boots with a matching jacket. His hair was tied back with a dragon bone hair comb. He walked up her steps. He knocked, the door. She opened the door. ‘Hi, Ryan—Thor?’

‘Hello, Lady Jane,’ He kissed her hand. ‘Thor what are you doing here?’ She asks. ‘I’m mortal,’ He said, ‘wait, what?’ she asked. ‘I gave up my powers to be with you,’ he said, ‘What about the avengers and saving the world and being a god?’

‘The avengers has new members. The only world I want to save is you from bugs and kitchen fires. And being a god. Well …, I decided to abdicate it,’ He said. ‘Well, I’m shocked,’ She said. ‘Lady Jane?’ He asks. ‘Shall we start a life together?’ He adds. ‘Yes,’ She says, kissing him. 


End file.
